Ma jolie exorciste
by Angel's hell
Summary: Apres la mort de kuina, Zorro ne fut pas seul très longtemps: Kitty, une jeune fille mystérieuse va venir troubler la vie de notre sabreur préféré... le mystère s'épaissit! Chap 8 en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

Alors ça ! c'est ma fic préférée ! J'y tiens ! je me casse le trognon toutes les nuits pour bien l'écrire. Alors la première ou le premier me dit que c'est nul…Je ne lui ferais rien parce que c'est son choix. Voilà.

Rating : K (peut-être +)

Disclaimer : pas à moi, sauf la famille de Kitty (Kitty comprise, évidemment), Chooz, et les démons…Oui, y'a des démons.

Bonne lecture !

Ma jolie exorciste

Chapitre 1 :

Le soleil tapait fort ce matin-là sur la route de tous les périls.

Si fort, que même le capitaine du petit bateau qui voguait tranquillement n'avait pas le courage d'aller voler dans le frigo pour calmer les cris de protestation de son estomac (pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le reste de l'équipage, d'ailleurs…). Si fort, que même le sabreur ne pouvait pas s'entraîner un peu pour la forme. Si fort, que même la navigatrice n'avait pas la volonté de dessiner quelques cartes. Si fort, que même le tireur était trop épuisé pour concocter de nouvelles attaques pour son lance-pierres. Si fort, que même le cuisinier était incapable de se lever de sa chaise pour inventer de nouvelles recettes. Si fort, que même le petit docteur ne pouvait plus se lever pour regarder le paysage, et si fort, que même l'archéologue ne se sentait pas l'envie de lire un livre.

C'était dire comme le soleil tapait fort.

« J'ai trop chaud, j'en peux plus…

-Et bien, on en est tous au même point, alors tait-toi.

-Chaaauuuud…

-Tait-toi, j'ai dit. (petite veine au milieu du front)

-Mais j'ai chaauud…

-TAIT-TOI ! » BONK ! Grosse bosse pour la tête du capitaine, satisfaction pour le sabreur, et silence pour le reste de l'équipage. La chaleur revint, plus accablante et lourde que jamais. Au bout d'environ une demi-heure de supplice sous le soleil pesant, la petite bande d'amis entendirent : « eh oh ! y'a quelqu'un ? » Cela venait de l'autre côté du bateau. Nami se leva et se pencha. « Oh, bonjour ! Qui êtes-vous ?

-Juste une navigatrice de passage. Je voudrais quelques vivres et barils d'eau pour survivre jusqu'à la prochaine île. » Tandis que la rousse discutait avec la nouvelle venue, Zorro écoutait la voix de l'inconnue. Il _connaissait _cette voix. Il l'avait déjà entendue, cette voix si douce et moqueuse a la fois, qui lui avait murmuré tant de mots doux au creux de l'oreille…L'escrimeur se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers le côté d'où venait la voix. Il se pencha, et…Un large sourire coupa son visage en deux. Nami, à côté de lui, s'en aperçu, et demanda : « Zorro, tout va bien ? » Mais il ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de regarder la jeune fille debout dans le petit bateau devant lui. Celle-ci leva la tête et son regard rencontra celui du garçon. Elle se mit à sourire à son tour et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Le sabreur tendit la main et attrapa celle de la fille, la hissa à bord. Sandy sortit à ce moment de la cuisine, et se mit à avoir des tonnes de cœurs dans les yeux à la vue de la visiteuse. Mais il déchanta très vite : après s'êtres regardés un moment, comme s'ils n'en croyait pas leur yeux, Zorro et la jeune fille s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent sur la bouche. Sandy fit la culbute par-dessus la rambarde, Nami fit le ménage du pont avec sa langue, et Pipo, qui venait d'ouvrir un œil, le referma brusquement sous l'effet de la surprise. Seul Nico, Chopper (restés a l'intérieur) et Luffy (qui était resté endormi) ne réagirent pas. Quand Zorro se décolla de la jeune fille, il murmura : « c'est bon de te revoir, Kitty… Elle sourit et se tourna vers Nami. Elle la salua et dit :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Kitty Sokana, et je suis…

-T'ES QUI, TOI ! S'écria la rousse en pointant son doigt sur la nouvelle venue.

-…Je suis une amie de dojo de Zorro.

-Juste une amie ? Ah ! Me ne fait pas rire ! Les amis ne s'embrassent pas comme ça ! Et d'abord…Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sandy venait de débarquer, agrippants la dénommée Kitty par les épaules.

-Comment une demoiselle aussi fine et belle que vous peut-elle tomber amoureuse d'un crétin à face d'épinard comme lui ? il vous a droguée, c'est sûr !

-Euh…Non, non, non…C'était de mon plein gré… souffla-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle se dégagea et regarda son amant. Il haussa les épaules :

-Il est tout le temps comme ça.

-Ah bon.

-Mmh ? Kech-ki'sse pach ? Marmonna Luffy en ouvrant un œil.

-Oh, rien, Luffy, il y a juste que cette demoiselle qui vient d'arriver est l'ancienne amante de Zorro. Railla Nami tandis que Sandy se roulait par terre de désespoir.

-Ah, cool…Marmonna le capitaine avant de refermer les yeux. Pour les rouvrir aussitôt, bondir sur ses pieds et s'écrier : KWAAAA ! ZORRO AVAIT UNE AMANTE ?

-Merci de réagir, Luffy !

-Il « n'avait » pas. Coupa soudainement Kitty. La rousse se tourna vers elle, le blond cessa de se rouler sur le sol et Luffy la fixa.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Et bien…Commença l'escrimeur. Il attrapa soudainement la jeune fille par la taille, l'attira contre lui, et acheva sa phrase : Tu as fait une faute d'accord : je n'avais pas, _j'ai _une amante. »

Transformation en bloc de glace pour les trois autres.

Silence.

Petit vent sur le pont.

Boulette de paille qui roule au loin. (Pardon, je délire…Personne ne connais les duels de western « ok corral » ?)

« KWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! CA MARCHE TOUJOURS ENTRE VOUS DEUX !

-Ben oui, où est le problème ? Demanda le sabreur

-LE PROBLEME, C'EST QUE…Commença Nami, puis elle se tut, se tourna vers Sandy et lui demanda : En fait, c'est quoi, le problème ?

-Ben…En fait, j'en sais rien. Kitty éclata de rire et se tourna vers Zorro :

-Ils sont marrants, tes amis !

-Mmmh… » Il la fixa et se mit à sourire à son tour. Que c'était bon de la revoir ! Dans un élan d'affection, il la pressa contre lui. Nami préféra se détourner tandis que Sandy se mit à imiter une cocotte-minute. Comment ! Cette demoiselle si gracieuse avait eu, ou plutôt avait tout court, des rapports avec ce crétin de première classe ? C'était de l'injustice pure ! Il se mit à grommeler des trucs incompréhensibles et retourna dans sa cuisine, marchant sur Luffy au passage (le capitaine s'étant rallongé au sol, se disant, qu'après tout, si son ami avait envie d'avoir une amoureuse, ça le regardait). La porte de la cuisine claqua et Nami regarda de nouveau le sabreur et la nouvelle venue. « Donc…Euh, tu voulais des vivres, et de l'eau, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voie chevrotante, sans trop savoir pourquoi. « Oui, mais, à présent, j'ai une autre requête à vous faire…

-Laquelle ? S'exclama la rousse, alarmée. Elle n'avait surtout pas envie que cette fille demanda à…

-Je voudrais rester ici un peu. Je n'ai pas vu Zorro depuis deux ans, et être un peu avec lui me ferait du bien. » Trop tard, elle l'avait demandé. Nami se retint de gémir. Elle se tourna vers son capitaine endormi et le secoua par l'épaule. « Kes ki y a ? marmonna-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

-Kitty voudrait rester a bord un moment, comme c'est toi le capitaine, c'est toi qui décide...» Le brun fixa son amie. Il y avait quelque chose de suppliant dans son regard. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, puis, jugeant cela trop dur, il referma les yeux en soupirant : « OK, ça roule… » Nami se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler et se retourna vers les deux tourtereaux qui étaient apparemment ravis, à en voir la manière dont ils s'embrassaient. Nami se mordit la lèvre et murmura : « Bienvenue à bord, Kitty… »

Note de fin de chapitre !

Voilà ma nouvelle fic…Bon, je voudrais juste expliquer un truc : le prochain chapitre, ça sera le passé de Zorro et Kitty. Comment ils se sont rencontrés, et tout le patin couffin. Alors, en fait, un chapitre sur deux, c'est les souvenirs, et le reste, c'est le présent. Vous saisissez ? Peut-être que je ne suis pas claire…Beuh…Bon, ben, vous comprendrez en lisant le prochain chapitre !

Bye !


	2. Chapter 2

Ma jolie exorciste

Chapitre 2 :

_Zorro :_

J'étais en train de m'entraîner sur les mannequins de pailles, lorsque la voix de mon ami Chooz ma frappée dans le dos : « ZORROOOOOOOO ! » Je me suis retourné, en sueur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chooz ?

-Un nouvel élève ! » Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux. Il avait apparemment couru très rapidement, chose rare chez lui (il était connu pour sa mollesse. L'information devait être de taille…). Il repris : « Un nouvel élève vient d'arriver dans le dojo !

-Super, et alors ?

-Alors, 'faut que tu viennes voir !

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Parce que. » Résigné, je le suivais d'un pas morne. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Un petit attroupement s'était déjà formé autour du nouveau venu. Je me frayais un chemin dans la foule et stoppais. Une fille se tenait devant moi. Et j'avoue que je l'ai trouvé très jolie. Elle était grande, avec des cheveux mi-longs noirs et ondulés, une petite mèche rebelle lui tombant dans le visage, celui-ci fin et pâle. Mais le plus beau, c'était ses yeux : améthystes. Deux pierres précieuses qui brillaient d'intelligence et de malice. J'ai échangé un regard avec Chooz qui haussa les épaules. Le maître a réclamé le silence et a lancé : « Bien, je vous présente Kitty. Elle vient d'arriver. Je vous demande de ne pas la sous-estimer, car elle est très bonne au sabre. Donc…Bon, Kitty, quelqu'un va te montrer ta chambre. Un volontaire pour l'accompagner ? » Personne ne répondit. La présence d'une fille dans un dojo de garçons semblait incongrue. Le maître soupira et dit d'un ton désinvolte : « Bon, et bien, je vais désigner quelqu'un au hasard… » Il ferma les yeux et tendit la main. Et sur qui ça tombe, évidemment ? Le maître ouvrit les yeux. « Zorro, vas-y. la chambre est dans l'aile sud, la 345». je grommelais quelque chose que je ne répéterai pas ici, afin de ne pas choquer les plus jeune, et tournais les talons. La fille, Kitty, me fixa et me suivit sans bruit sous les regards moqueurs de mes camarades. Puis le groupe se dispersa. J'avançais sans prêter attention à la silhouette derrière moi. Une fois devant la porte, je me tournais vers elle et lui lança : « Voilà, c'est là. » Elle fit un léger hochement de tête, me dépassa, et ouvrit la porte. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour, lorsque je l'entendis dire, sans se retourner : « Pauvre tache. » Je me fixais, et pivotais lentement sur moi-même. « Pardon ?

-J'ai dit « pauvre tache ». Non seulement t'es débile, mais en plus, t'es sourd ? Elle se retourna, et me fixait. Ses yeux brillaient de moquerie. Je clignais des miens.

-T'es folle, je t'ai fait quoi ?

-T'as l'air con.

-Et ça te suffit pour m'insulter ?

-Parfaitement. J'aime pas les débiles. Ça m'insupporte.

-Tu n'es pas mieux…Pour insulter les gens comma ça…

-Crétin. » Elle se détourna et rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, laissant ma bouche grande ouverte de stupeur. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait, cette fille ? Complètement ravagée, ma parole ! Je tournais les talons et retournais à mon entraînement.

Le soir même, au réfectoire, les commentaires allaient bon train. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'une fille ne s'était pas inscrite à ce dojo. Quand soudain, elle apparu par la porte, et tout le monde se tut. Elle promena son regard violet sur la salle, et alla se servir, puis s'asseoir toute seule à une table. Il y eut un silence. Quand soudain, Chooz se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sous nos regards éberlués. Elle-même semblait terriblement étonnée. Il lui sourit et demanda : « ça va, tu t'habitus a notre dojo ?

-Mmh. C'est sympa, ici. Mieux que mon ancien dojo, en tout cas.

-Ah ?

-Oui…t'es sympa, toi aussi. Plus sympa que l'autre tête de laitue, là-bas. » Et elle me pointa du doigt. Chooz me fixa avec un air interrogateur et je haussais les épaules dans un signe de fatalité. Il reporta son regard vers Kitty qui avait commencé à manger. Finalement, les discussions reprirent.

La nuit venue, j'allais m'allonger sur mon futon en soupirant d'aise. Pourvu que mon sommeil se déroule sans encombre ! Je me tournais sur le côté droit et fermais les yeux…Et l'image de Kitty s'imposa à moi. Bon, apparemment, mon subconscient ne voulait pas me foutre la paix. J'avais beau essayer de m'endormir, impossible. Kitty allait et venait sous mon crâne, ses yeux me fixant, ses lèvres murmurant des insultes idiotes sur mon compte. Finalement, vers 1 heure du matin, je me levais et décidais d'aller m'entraîner un peu. Arrivé aux mannequins de paille, je me figeais. Que foutait-elle ici ? elle était là, à s'entraîner aussi. A mon approche, elle stoppa et se tournait vers moi : « Tiens, tiens…La tête de concombre, le retour !

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je tricote des chaussettes pour ma grand-mère. Ça ne se voit pas ?

-…

-Je m'entraîne, crétin.

-Ça, j'avais vu, je ne suis pas bête !

-Ah bon ? j'aurais cru, pourtant… Railla-t-elle.

-Ce que je te demande, c'est pourquoi tu viens t'entraîner en pleine nuit.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

-Je viens à peu près toutes les nuits, moi.

-Et moi, je ne peux pas ? C'est interdit parce que je suis nouvelle ? ou peut-être parce que je suis une fille, donc moins forte ?

-…

-T'es vraiment con, pas vrai ? a moins que ce soit le fait de te teindre les cheveux qui ta détraquer les 3 neurones que tu avais ?

-…

-Allô ? Planète Débile ? Je te parle !

-…Montre moi ce que tu sais faire.

-Hein ? comment ça ?

-Je te provoque en duel, c'est clair, non ? Comme quoi, je ne suis pas le seul débile.

-…Ok, ramène-toi, tu vas te prendre la raclée de ta vie.

-Tu parles ! » Je sortais le sabre de Kuina et le tendis devant moi. Elle me regarda pendant un moment, puis se pencha sur le côté et attrapa un sabre posé à ses pieds. Le fourreau était tout simple, en bois. Ni ornements, ni rien sur le dessus. Sauf la couleur était un peu particulière : noire. Kitty sortit le sabre de son fourreau et je pus constater que la lame, elle, était décorée. Mais de manière étrange : seul le bout de la lame, sur environ 5 centimètres, était gravé de runes anciennes. Kitty se mit en position de garde. Je fis de même et nos yeux se croisèrent un bref moment. Mais ce bref moment me fit chavirer. J'eu brusquement l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Un violent coup de poing fictif m'atteignit à la poitrine. Les yeux de Kitty, sa bouche, son corps, tout me semblait magnifique et digne de désir. Elle parut s'en apercevoir, et rougit de colère plus qu'autre chose. « En garde ! » Cria-t-elle. Mais j'étais incapable de bouger. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais à quoi je pense, moi ? J'ai autre chose à foutre que de tomber amoureux ! Je me mis en position, les pieds bien enfoncés dans le sol. Elle fut la première à entrer en action. Elle se jeta en avant, et sa lame siffla à mes oreilles. Je bondis en arrière et passais à la charge. Elle évita avec grâce et se retourna, afin de faire passer son sabre derrière elle et me prendre sur le côté où j'étais vulnérable. Je n'eus pas le temps d'éviter. Le fil de la lame me mordit le flanc dans une gerbe de sang. Je poussais un cri de douleur et lâchais mon sabre. Je m'effondrais au sol avec un gémissement. Elle lâcha son sabre à son tour et se précipita vers moi. « Pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser…

-Laisse tomber, fous-moi la paix… » Elle se redressa, haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, pour disparaître dans la nuit, son sabre a la main. Le goût du sang envahit ma bouche, mais, plus fort, le goût de l'amertume de l'humiliation. Ce goût, je le connaissais bien. C'est celui que je ressentais à chaque fois que je perdais contre Kuina. Son visage s'imposa à mon esprit pendant une seconde, puis le noir.

Note de fin de chapitre !

Voilà comment Zorro a rencontré Kitty ! ils s'entendaient super bien, pas vrai ?bah, vous inquiétez pas, ils finiront ensemble…Mais beaucoup plus tard !

Allez, bonne lecture ! et a bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Ma jolie exorciste

Chapitre 3 :

« Bon, je récapitule : cette gentille jeune fille, nommée Kitty était…

-Et est toujours.

-Bon, est l'amante de Zorro, ils se sont connus au dojo, ils se sont séparés à l'age de 17 ans, et maintenant, ils se sont retrouvés par hasard, et donc, Kitty a demandé la permission de rester à bord quelque temps, c'est bien ça ?

-T'as tout compris, Pipo.

-Super, cool, mais, il y a juste un petit problème…

-Lequel ? demanda Luffy, la bouche pleine.

-T'AURAIS PU NOUS EN PARLER ! S'écria le reste de l'équipage (mis à part Zorro, évidemment) en direction de leur capitaine.

-Hein ? de quoi ?

-De l'accepter aussi rapidement ! si ça se trouve, elle est une envoyée de la marine, pour nous éliminer ! et son contact avec Zorro lui facilite la tâche ! » s'écria Pipo en fixant son capitaine

-Aucun risque. » Lança celle-ci avec un sourire

le tireur l'ignora. Elle perdit son sourire et pâlit légèrement.

Silence (juste brisé par le bruit de mastication de Luffy).

Elle se leva, fit le tour de la table, ouvrit la porte, et sortit en la refermant derrière elle. Pipo ouvrit de grands yeux : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda-t-il. Pour toute réponse, Zorro le massacra littéralement du regard, se leva à son tour et sortit à la suite de son amante.

Dehors, il la trouva appuyée au bastingage, les yeux dans le vague. La chaleur était toujours aussi étouffante. Il la rejoignit et lui posa son bras sur l'épaule. À ce contact, la jeune fille se tourna et apercevant le visage familier, se détendit. « Il fait souvent des conneries plus grosses que lui, le Pinocchio ?

-Ça lui arrive, en effet. » Elle ne répondit pas, préférant se blottir dans les bras du garçon qui la serra contre son torse. « Whaaa, t'es vachement plus musclé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se collant au sabreur. Il se mit à rougir. Ça le mettait toujours mal à l'aise quand elle lui faisait des compliments sur son physique. Elle sourit et tendit les lèvres. Il l'embrassa sans hésiter et la serra un peu plus. « Mmh…j'ai envie de toi…

-Moi aussi, mais là, c'est pas facile…

-Clair que sur un bateau…Y'a pas une île en vue ? dit-elle d'un ton suppliant

-Pas avant trois jours a dit Nami…

-Je la sens pas, elle…

-Moi non plus, au début, mais bon, on s'y fait. Elle n'est pas méchante. Juste un peu peste. Comme toi, au début…

-Eh ! Kitty lui envoya une bourrade dans l'épaule et il éclata de rire.

-Ben, quoi, c'est vrai !

-Peut-être, mais moi, j'essayais pas de noyer les gens dans une mare, MOI.

-Oh ! ça va ! t'es pas morte !

-Presque. Il se mit à rire de nouveau.

-Ça aurait été une trop grosse perte…

-Tu parles…si tu veux, je te rappelle toutes les conneries que tu as faites quand on s'est connus…

-Mmh ? comme quoi ?

-Eh bien…La douche, par exemple…Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Zorro sentit qu'on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues.

-T'es pas obligée de me rappeler CELLE-LA.

-Si, c'est celle qui t'embête le plus.

-En tout cas, elle nous a bien servie, cette connerie, pas vraie ?...Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui et sourit.

-Oui, c'est vrai. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer sa cuisse entre les jambes du garçon qui pâlit. « Non, pas ici, Kitty…Tu vas me foutre la honte…

-M'en fout. » Elle lui attrapa le visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il tenta de résister un peu, mais peine perdue. Dès que la jeune fille se fut décollée de lui, il la rattrapa et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus profondément cette fois. Ils fermèrent les yeux, leurs langues se touchèrent, et elle se pressa un peu plus. Il sentait le souffle de son amante sur sa joue gauche. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du sabreur, lui caressant les cheveux. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, se décolla du garçon (au plus grand déplaisir de celui-ci) et le fixa pendant un moment. Puis finalement, elle se dégagea entièrement de son étreinte. Il fronça les sourcils tandit que Nami, Luffy, et Pipo arrivaient à leurs côtés. Kitty semblait réfléchir profondément. « Zorro, quelque chose à changé, sur toi…Mais j'arrive pas à déterminer où… » Les autres regardèrent Zorro avec intérêt et curiosité. Soudain, Kitty claqua des doigts et dit : « Je sais ! la coiffure ! tu avais les cheveux beaucoup plus longs, avant. Tu les portais même en catogan. » Quatre gros « boum » : les trois amis qui venaient d'arriver s'étaient ramassés. Zorro n'y prêta pas attention et hocha la tête. « En effet. Mais comme c'était franchement pas pratique pour se battre, je les ai coupés peu de temps après notre séparation.

-Dommage, ça t'allait bien…

-Attendez…Intervint Nami en se redressant, Zorro, tu avais les cheveux longs ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Ben, c'est bizarre à imaginer…

-Ben, pas tant que ça, en fait…Observa Pipo en fixant le sabreur. Au fait, ajouta-t-il, je suis désolé, Kitty, pour tout à l'heure…

-ça va…Mais je vous jure qu'il était trop craquant coiffé comme ça. Fit Kitty en ébouriffant les cheveux du sabreur.

-Ça va, pas besoin d'en rajouter…Grommela celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sandy qui venait d'arriver.

-Ben, il paraît que Zorro était craquant quand il avait les cheveux longs…Dit Nami en haussant les épaules. Silence. Le temps que Sandy enregistre et digère l'information.

-Plate-bande sur patte, craquant ? Grimaca-t-il. Me ne fait pas rire.

-Et bien rit…Fit Kitty. Elle sourit et ajouta : car Zorro était (et est toujours, d'ailleurs) mille, que dis-je mille ? Dix mille ! oui, dix mille plus beau que toi ! » Re-silence. Sourire triomphant du sabreur. Virage au blanc neige pour le cuisinier. Kitty s'appuie contre le torse de son amant et lui caressa le visage d'un geste tendre, tout en fixant le blond, qui passait petit à petit du blanc neige au rouge piment. Luffy se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire, tout comme Nami et Pipo. Le cuisinier, horriblement vexé, tourna les talons et partit. « Ouh là…Tu l'a vexé, là. Ricana Zorro.

-Tant pis. Il a l'air con. Zorro éclata de rire.

-Et bien, tu n'as vraiment pas changée ! Elle haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être. Elle se tourna vers Nami, et demanda : excuse-moi, mais où vais-je dormir ?...La rousse parut réfléchir et dit :

-Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre : pas dans le dortoir des garçons ! »

Note de fin de chapitre !

Voilà voilà... Que dire ? rien, à part que ces derniers temps, je trouve que tout ce qui sort de mon imagination et arrive sur mon écran, c'est de la biiiiiip !. Vous trouvez pas ? bon, je vais noyer mon cafard dans mon lit, vu qu'il est 10h, et que demain, c'est…la rentréééééééééeee ! (s'écroule désespérément de son fauteuil et se traîne jusqu'à son bureau) Heureusement, j'ai mon mangajima #05, qui est consacré à One piece ! (enfin, en partie…). Ça me remonte le moral. Allez, bye, et bonne lecture (de cette grosse biiip ! ambulante…) !


	4. Chapter 4

Ma jolie exorciste

Chapitre 4 :

Kitty :

Crétin.

T'es vraiment con, pour me défier comme ça, alors que tu ne sais rien de moi.

…

T'es mignon, quand même.

…

Rhaaa ! tait-toi, Kitty, TAIT-TOI ! bon, ok, tout à l'heure, j'ai eu comme un choc dans la poitrine, et j'avais pas besoin d'être Freud pour comprendre ce que c'était, mais tomber amoureuse d'un mac aussi DEBILE, c'est l'humiliation TOTALE !

…

Bon,'faut que je me calme. Il y a un blessé côté de moi, là.

Et oui, je suis pas si méchante que ça, quand même. Après l'avoir battu (niark niark…Bien fait pour sa tête de poivron…), je suis retournée le voir, et je l'ai trouvé étendu sur le sol, baignant dans son sang. Je l'ai donc ramené ici, à l'infirmerie (le médecin était très étonné de me voir traînant cet idiot sur mon dos…) et là, il dort comme un bébé, sur un lit…

…

L'est vraiment craquant…

Ta gueule, Kitty…t'est lourde, a la fin…

Tiens, il bouge.

« Mmfp… » grommelle-t-il.

Wahou, quel taux de conversation ! ah, il ouvre les yeux. Tiens, j'avais pas vu qu'ils étaient aussi vert…Mmh…Miam…J'adore les légumes verts…

…Kiiiiiittyyyyyyyyyy !

Ben ne me regarde pas comme ça, mon vieux, je ne suis pas une extraterrestre !

« Où suis-je ? »

Ah, il sait parler !

« A l'infirmerie.

-Ah.

-…

-…C'est toi qui m'a ramené ?

-Nan, c'est le pape.

-Merci. »

Mmh ? une parole gentille. Whaa, il sourit…Dommage que ce sourire soit bourré d'ironie pure.

« T'es pas si nulle que ça, au sabre.

-T'insinue que tu pensais que je suis une merde, là ?

-Exactement. »

Du calme, ne pas frapper un blessé…Fiuuuuu…Self-contrôle…

« Crétin.

-Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ?

-Pour toi, oui. »

Il ricane.

« C'est ça, oui… » Je pique un fard, je sais même pas pourquoi. M'énerve, m'énerve ! je vais péter un câble ! je me penche vers lui, et je le vois reculer un peu. Tiens, tiens…Il a peur des filles ? on verra ça…En attendant, une réplique cinglante, vite…

Mmh…Il sent bon…Un mélange de sang, de sueur et de fleur d'oranger. Je ne trouve rien à dire.

Vite, j'ai dit !

Et lui, il est là, tranquille, a rien dire…Il me fixe de ses beaux yeux verts…

Soudain une image me traverse l'esprit : je m'assoie sur lui et on fait l'amour.

Baffe mentale.

MAIS A QUOI TU PENSE KITTY ? T'ES DINGUE, OU QUOI ?

J'ai l'impression de pourvoir faire une omelette sur mon visage.

Cherchez l'erreur.

Lui, il l'a trouvée.

Il se met même à sourire.

« CLAC ! »

ça, c'était ma main sur sa joue.

Bien fait. Il me regarde comme si je venais de lui dire que j'étais sa sœur.

« Ben alors, mon choupinou ? on est étonné de la baffe qu'on vient de se prendre ? » Je lance, un sourire carnassier sur mes lèvres. Il me fixe, de la haine au fond de ses pupilles.

Maman j'ai peur !

« BAM ! »

Ah, ça, c'était son poing sur mon nez. Il a de la répartie, ce salaud !

« Conasse »

Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, assise sur le lino bleu clair, je me redresse brutalement.

« Pardon ?

-J'ai dit : conasse »

Je me jette sur lui.

Ne plus penser.

Griffer, mordre, frapper, faire mal. C'est tout ce qui compte. On en tombe du lit. On roule sur le sol. Après cinq minutes de combat acharné, je me demande pourquoi le médecin n'est toujours pas arrivé. Soudain, on s'arrête. On se fixe. Je suis allongée à plat dos, et il est assis sur moi. Nos poitrines se soulèvent difficilement.

Je me jette sur lui. Et lui sur moi.

Nos bouches se plaquent. Ne se touchent pas, se plaquent.

Violemment, en plus. Je lui agrippe le cou. Ses lèvres…Sa salive…Sa langue…Ses mains qui glissent le long de mon dos, me soulève, me colle à son torse. Il a envie de moi, je le sens (euh, non, pas au sens ou…Bref…), et moi aussi j'ai envie de lui. On gémit. Nos bouchent toujours collées, nos regards se croisent.

Une émeraude et une améthyste s'entrechoquent, et se brisent.

Nos pupilles se dilatent sous le coup de l'horreur.

Je le repousse en même temps qu'il me repousse.

Je s'essuie la bouche, j'ai envie de vomir.

JE SUIS DINGUE.

Il me fixe, écoeuré, horrifié, excité.

Je me lève.

Lui envoie un coup de pieds là ou il ne faut pas.

Il se plie en deux, en étouffant un hurlement.

Je tourne les talons, et je m'en vais, en claquant la porte.

Mais je ne peux ignorer mes joues brûlantes, et ce fourmillement dans le bas-ventre.

Note de fin de chapitre !

Vala ! Elle pense un peu bizarrement, Kitty, vous ne trouvez pas ? je suis obligée d'aller à la ligne à chaque fois…Bref…

Pauvre Zorro…Je le fais un peu souffrir, là…

Z : …

A : euh…C'est quoi, ce regard ?

Z : …

A : ouh là, j'ai peur…Je ferais mieux de…

Z sort un sabre : …

A : Whaaa ! cassos !

A bientôt et bonne lecture !


	5. Chapter 5

Ma jolie exorciste

Chapitre 5 :

Kitty enfila son grand tee-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama et se tourna vers Nami, qui avait l'air boudeuse. « Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Nami…

_/A qui la faute /_

-Non, ça va.

-Bon, si tu le dis.

_/Et elle croit pouvoir me piquer Zorro comme ça ? J'hallucine ! Elle peut toujours rêver, la petite chatte ! Je me battrais farouchement /_

-Dis, Kitty…

-Mmh ? La brunette, à mi-chemin de son hamac, se tourna vers la rouquine.

-Tu es forte, au sabre ?

-Et bien…La première fois que je me suis battue avec Zorro, je lui ai tranché le flan !

-Hein ? Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre ? Kitty éclata de rire :

-Loin de là ! on se détestait !

-Ah, carrément…Et comment vous êtes vous mis ensemble ? la sabreuse cligna de l'œil, et posa un doigt sur sa bouche en murmurant, tout sourire :

-C'est un secret !

_/Gna gna gna…Quelle…Rhaaa, ça m'énerve, avec son sourire éternel, là /_

Robin eut un petit sourire en regardant la rouquine fulminer.

-Ah ouais, ok, je vois…Bon, et bien, bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit ! » Elles se couchèrent, Nami dans son lit, Robin et Kitty dans leurs hamacs. Nami tendit la main et éteignit la lumière vivement, et sombra presque aussitôt dans un sommeil peuplé de Kitty et de Zorro s'embrassant, la narguant méchamment. Robin, elle resta un moment éveillée, à écouter la respiration de Kitty ralentir et se régulariser. Elle était étrange, cette Kitty. Il y avait un truc vraiment pas net.d'abord, sa façon de réagir face à Pipo. Zorro n'avait pas eu l'air étonné. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était de nature comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à pâlir comme ça ? peut-être la manière dont Pipo l'avait ignorée…Et puis…Quelque chose de maléfique se dégageait d'elle. Et, étrangement, le poignet de force qu'elle portait à son poignet gauche avait attiré l'attention de l'archéologue. Ce morceau de tissu noir semblait cacher quelque chose…Et d'ailleurs…Elle ne l'avait pas enlevé pour dormir. Question d'habitude ? Pourquoi pas, après tout. Mais une intuition poussait Robin à penser que la vérité était ailleurs. Cette fille était bien trop étrange pour être toute blanche. Il faudra qu'elle le découvre. Bientôt, l'archéologue s'endormit.

Le lendemain, quand les garçons se réveillèrent, ce fut l'habituel réveil difficile. Très difficile. Tous les adolescents se redressaient l'un après l'autre, se frottant les yeux et baillant à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. Et comme d'habitude, Sandy était le premier prêt. Luffy était assis, mais dormait quand même en marmonnant, de temps en temps, des noms de plat tous plus farfelus les un que les autres. « Tourte à la menthe poivrée…Carpaccio de dinosaure à la sauce bouton d'or…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, encore ? Marmonna Pipo en attachant sa salopette.

-Laisse tomber, il rêve. Fit Sandy en enfilant sa veste. Allez, Zorro, lève-toi.

-ZZZ…

-Debout, tête de lézard préhistorique à crête !

-ZZZ…Sandy soupira et s'approcha du hamac du sabreur. Et recula d'horreur. Dans le sac de toile, il y avait non seulement Zorro, ça c'était normal, et Kitty, accrochée à son cou roupillant tranquillement au côté de son petit ami, et ça, c'était moins normal. Sandy ouvrit la bouche toute grande. Et leva le doigt vers le hamac. Les autres (mis à part Luffy) se tournèrent et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mais les sourirent sui s'étirèrent sur leurs lèvres trahissaient leurs pensées. Deux minutes passèrent avant que le premier ne sorte de la bouche du cuisinier. Ce fut un son très scientifique, très mûrement réfléchi, avec toute l'intelligence dont pouvait être capable le dandy :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! Ce cri inhumain ne manqua pas de réveiller Zorro et Kitty qui se redressa en sursaut. Elle regarda d'où venait cette exclamation bestiale et eut un petit sourire.

-Tiens, Sandy. Ça va ?

-Quééééé…Qu'est-ce que tu fais lààààààà ?

-Ben, je suis venue dormir avec Zorro, pourquoi ? Elle se leva et descendit du hamac. Sandy se pinça l'arrête de nez entre la pouce et l'index, inspira, expira.

-C'EST JUSTEMENT CA, LE PROBLEME ! Zorro, qui s'était redressé également, se pencha vers Sandy et lança :

-Eh ! lui cause pas comme ça !


	6. Chapter 6

Ma jolie exorciste

Chapitre 6 :

Zorro :

Ahh…Elle m'a démolie…Aïe…Non mais elle est pas bien ? Me donner un coup de pied ici ? Elle voulait ma mort ou quoi ?

Je me redresse. Toujours assis sur le sol de l'infirmerie, je reprends mes esprits. L'image de notre baiser me revint en tête et je me mis à rougir. Sur ce coup-ci, c'est moi qui n'est pas bien. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?...J'en sais rien. Je suis peut-être amoureux d'elle…Berk, quelle horreur ! Être amoureux d'une nana pareille, c'est…C'est…Humiliant. Voilà, humiliant, c'est le mot. Une fille pareille ne devrait pas exister : sacarstique, ironique, moqueuse, mauvaise comme une teigne, dangereuse, et super jolie. Ouais, parce que j'ai beau dire, elle est superbe. Eh merde !

Le lendemain, je reçus l'ordre de rester au lit. « Elle t'as pas raté…Observa Chooz après que je lui ai raconté l'histoire de la veille (a par le baiser, évidemment). Je haussai les épaules.

-Mouais. Le maître avait raison. Elle est forte.

-Au point de réussir à battre le plus fort du dôjo ? Je le fixai. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il était coiffés bizarrement, mais c'était naturel, a ce qu'il disait. Ses cheveux étaient hérissés en pointes, le faisant ressembler à un cactus.

-…Apparemment, oui. Fit-je. Il soupira.

-Mais elle est super belle, non ? Je restais silencieux, le laissant continuer : tous les mecs lui bave déjà dessus et ne rêve que d'une chose : l'avoir dans leur lit.

-Et c'est ton cas ? Demandais-je Il secoua d'un air de fatalité sa tête de hérisson.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi. Je fais partie du commun des garçons. Et toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

-C'est quoi tes fantasmes en ce qui la concerne ? Il avait dit cette dernière phrase un cran plus bas, en se penchant vers moi. Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me racontait, encore ? Il eut un sourire moqueur.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi…Marmonnais-je en détournant les yeux.

-Et tu dis ça en regardant ailleurs ?

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

-C'est ça, c'est ça…Ricana-t-il en se redressant. Il se leva, et ajouta : le maître te souhaite un bon rétablissement.

-Tu le remercieras de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

-Merci. » Et il partit, me jetant un dernier regard rieur.

Deux jour plus tard, je pus enfin sortit de l'infirmerie. Et malheuresement, l'histoire de mon combat avec Kitty c'était apparemment répandu comme une traînée de poudre. Tout le monde me regardait avec un air moqueur et étonné à la fois. Ignorant donc ces regards, je me dirigeais vers le bureau du maître. « Entre, Zorro. J'entrais.

-Bonjour, maître

-Comment va ta blessure ?

-Bien.

-Parfait. J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais battu avec Kitty ?

-…Oui. C'est elle qui m'a blessé.

-Je l'avais dit, non ?

-Euh…De quoi ?

-Qu'elle était forte.

-…Oui. Il eut un petit rire.

-Encore une fois, tu ne m'as pas écouté.

-…Non.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, à présent.

-Hé hé…(rire géné)

-Bon. Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner un peu pour rattraper le temps perdu. Mais tu voulais peut-être me dire quelque chose ?

-Oui…Je voulais vous demander…Pourquoi est-elle venue ? Ce n'est pas sa place, ici ! Si elle est forte, pourquoi ses parents ne l'ont pas envoyés dans un dôjo de fille ? Il resta un moment silencieux, me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

-Je crois que c'est plus compliqué que ça, Zorro… »

Plus tard, assis sur un muret près de la clairière à entraînement, je repensais à la phrase du maître. Bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? j'appuyais mon front dans mes paumes en soupirant. Putain…L'avenir promettait d'être compliqué, lui aussi…

J'en étais là de mes réflexions, quand j'entendis des pas. Levant le nez, je m'attendais à voir un de mes amis, mais la seule personne qui fut présente devant moi fut celle que j'aurais aimé voir en dernier…

Kitty.

Elle venait encore m'emmerder, ou quoi ? Elle me fixa pendant un temps puis, avec un sourire goguenard : « Alors, tête de chou ? On ne se remet pas de sa cuisante défaite ?

-C'est ça…Elle leva son sabre et le posa parallèlement au sol, sur ses épaules. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, à se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil, lorsque :

-Ça te dit, un petit combat à l'amiable, pour que tu prennes ta revanche ? Je levais les yeux. Ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Mais la fierté gagne toujours et je me levais donc en attrapant mon sabre.

-Ok. Je te préviens que je ne me laisserais pas faire, cette fois-ci.

-On verra, on verra… » Elle repris son sabre et sortit la lame de son fourreau, tandis que j'en faisais de même. Plusieurs curieux s'arrêtaient pour regarder notre combat. Soudain, elle leva son arme, et l'abaissa sans un mot, assez violemment. Un sourire se dessinait déjà sur mon visage. Elle comptait vraiment me toucher de cette manière ? Mon sourire se figea lorsque je sentis mon épaule se faire déchirer. Hein ? Elle était à trois mètre au moins de moi, et elle réussissait à me blesser quand même ? Déstabilisé, je reculais de quelque pas. Je ne sentais même pas la douleur. Elle me regardait de son air moqueur. Je décidais de ne pas rester immobile. Je me mis à courir dans sa direction. Surprise par ma réaction, elle n'eut pas le temps de parer. Son ventre fut cisaillé de gauche à droite. Sans pousser un cri, elle s'élança en avant. Son sabre balaya l'air à droite, puis à gauche. Je compris trop tard que j'étais pris en sandwich mes bras et mes jambes furent violemment entaillés des deux côtés. Je poussais un grognement de rage et me jetais à terre. Je tentais alors de la faire tomber en lui donnant un coup de tibia à l'arrière des chevilles. Elle évita gracieusement, en faisant un saut périlleux arrière. Soufflé par cette démonstration, je restais scotché au sol. Elle en profita grandement. Abattant son sabre vers ma taille, elle lança : « T'es mort ! ». Et à partir de ce moment, je n'ai rien compris. Kitty fut propulsée en arrière, tombant sur les fesses, comme si elle venait de se prendre un coup dans la mâchoire. Lâchant son sabre, elle fixa un point au-dessus de moi, l'air ahuri. Ses lèvres articulèrent silencieusement : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Elle se prit un deuxième coup, qui ressemblait à une gifle. Portant sa main droite à sa joue gauche, elle s'exclama : « Mais t'es folle ! » Un troisième coup l'atteignit, au ventre cette fois. Pliée en deux, suffocante, Kitty articula : « Ok, ok, j'arrête… » Un temps de silence et de calme. Puis la brune se redressa et cracha un peu de sang. Elle s'essuya d'un revers de bras et s'écria en direction des badauds : « Vous voulez ma photo ? » Elle avait dit ça d'un ton si agressif que la foule se dispersa aussitôt. Mon adversaire se leva et, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur (putain qu'elle est belle !...Ta gueule, Zorro), et grogna : « T'as de la chance…

-Quelle chance ?

-Celle de l'avoir. Et, en disant cela, elle fit un mouvement du menton en direction de la forêt qui bordait la clairière. Je me tournais, mais je ne vis rien. La regardant de nouveau, je disais d'un ton moqueur :

-T'as des visions, ma vieille. Elle soupira et s'assit à côté de moi. Elle sortit quelques biscuits de sa poche et demanda :

-T'en veut ? Ils sont un peu en miette à cause de notre combat, mais ils sont bons quand même. J'acceptais. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient bon. À la vanille. En croquant dedans, elle murmura : elle est gentille ton amie.

-Quelle amie ?

-Petite, brune, tee-shirt blanc, short long prune et grands yeux bleu foncé. Ça te dit quelque chose ? Je restais un moment perplexe. Puis, petit à petit, le jour se fit dans mon esprit : Kuina…Soufflais-je.

-Elle est morte ? Demanda ma voisine de but en blanc

-Oui…Il y a cinq ans.

-…Eh bien…Elle est pourtant là. Elle te regarde. Et elle te suit depuis que je suis là. Avant, elle se baladais un peu partout.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Un de mes coups t'as cogné à la tête ?

-Je ne blague pas, Zorro.

-Alors ? c'est quoi le problème chez toi ?

-Le problème, c'est que je peux voir les démons. »

Note de fin de chapitre !

Tadaaaaa ! on s'approche !

Zorro : De quoi ?

Angel : …De rien, en fait.

Bref. Voilà un chapitre de fini, un ! moi, je préfère les moments du passé de Kitty et Zorro. C'est plus marrant à écrire. Pas vous ? Bon, si ça se trouve, vous n'aimez pas DU TOUT ma fic, mais bon…

Cri à la cantonade QUI AIME MA FIC ? Personne ne répond…Je vois. Bon, et bien, je vais aller pleure dans mon coin, seule…Abandonnée de tous…Ça y est, je déprime…Tiens, à propos de déprime…J'ai téléchargé un doujinshis, nommé « Wistaria ». Évidemment, j'ai rien compris, puisqu'il était en japonais, mais il me fout le cafaaaaaaaarrd ! a un point…Terrible. Un truc entre Zorro, Sandy (qui sont apparemment ensemble) et Luffy ( qui, on dirait, est amoureux de Zorro, ou de Sandy)…Ah…Que faire ? Bon, on verra. Si vous avez des suggestions…

Alors, bonne lecture, et à bientôt, j'espère.


	7. Chapter 7

Ma jolie exorciste

Chapitre 7 :

« Tu n'avais pas dit pas avant trois jours ? » Malgré cette question qui aurait pu avoir un ton désespéré, Kitty souriait aux anges. On pouvait deviner pourquoi. Qui disait « île » disait « hôtel », et qui disait « hôtel » disait, du point de vue de la brune, « partie de jambes en l'air avec Zorro ». Cela semblait miner totalement la navigatrice qui s'expliqua : « Je me suis trompée. Ça arrive, non ?

-Oui mais que TOI tu te trompe, c'est inquiétant, surtout sur la route de tous les périls. Intervint Pipo, qui lui, avait l'air complètement apeuré.

-Laissez Nami-chérie en dehors de tous ça, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-T'es bouché, ou quoi, tête de citron ? Elle vient de dire qu'elle s'était trompée.

-Toi, la face de laitue pas mûre, on t'as pas sonnée !

-Kwâ ? (veine)

-Oh, oh, c'est bon, calmez-vous les hommes ! Fit Kitty en se plaçant entre les deux rivaux, les bras tendus

-Oui, ma Kitty toute douce !

-Comment tu lui as causé, là ? demanda Zorro, menaçant. Sandy se tourna vers lui :

-'faudrait savoir ! t'es pas content quand je lui parle de façons véhémente, et t'es pas content quand je lui parle gentiment…Je lui parle comment, alors ?

-Tu lui parles pas, voilà. Kitty mit son grain de sel :

-Oui, ça m'évitera d'entendre ta voix de crécelle.

-…! Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Vois de crécelle ? Sandy ? c'est la meilleure ! s'étouffa Pipo en plongeant sous la table. Luffy leva le nez de son assiette et demanda :

-Quoi ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sandy à une voix de fille ? (il resta un moment silencieux, puis :) T'es un travelo, Sandy ? Comme Mr.2 ? Cette phrase rajouta à l'hilarité générale.

-Luffy, t'es complètement hors sujet, tait-toi ! Ricana Nami entre ses dents. Elle se tourna vers Kitty qui pleurait de rire devant un Sandy désabusé, appuyée sur l'épaule de son amant, et ajouta : on peut revenir au sujet de base ? Kitty se calma et dit :

-Oui, je t'écoute.

-Bien. La rousse déroula une carte devant les yeux de ses amis et pointa son doigt sur un petit îlot. Nous sommes là. Dit-elle. Cette île s'appelle Scuba-sea.

-Scuba-quoi ?

-Scuba-Sea. Intervint Kitty en se penchant vers la carte. Et continua : c'est une île réputée pour la plongée sous-marine. Les équipements, là-bas, sont très élevés. Et les fonds marins sont très beaux, à ce qu'il paraît.

-Mais…Tu t'y connais vachement ! s'étrangla Nami. Kitty haussa les épaules.

-Je navigue seule. Il faut bien que je me repère !

-Certes…La rouquine avait dit ça en grinçant des dents. Que cette Kitty l'énervait ! elle savait tout, faisait tout, comprenait tout…À vrai dire, c'était presque normal que Zorro soit, tombé amoureux d'elle ! Regardez le, avec son regard béat ! Il était complètement fou d'elle, ça s'était clair. Nami soupira et sortit une deuxième carte, montrant l'île en gros plan. Elle pointa son doigt sur un point du littoral Est et dit : c'est là que nous allons. Il y a un petit port de pêche…

-Et de plongée.

-Oui, Kitty, et de plongée, et donc, c'est celui où nous allons faire escale le temps que le log pose se recharge, c'est-à-dire…(Elle leva la tête pour profiter de l'effet de sa prochaine phrase sur les deux amants)…10 minutes. » On put voir la tête des deux tourtereaux s'allonger de plusieurs pieds. Du point de vue de Nami, c'était hilarant. Les pauvres ! Ils croyaient jusqu'à maintenant qu'ils auraient pu s'offrir une tranche de luxure sur la prochaine île, mais le temps était contre eux ! Kitty ouvrit la bouche et demanda :

-Et on ne peut pas rester plus longtemps ? Ce n'est pas gênant pour le log pose.

-C'est vrai, mais, vu que les têtes de Luffy et de ton cher amour sont mises à prix, on ne peut pas se permettre de rester trop longtemps. Ce serait dangereux. » Kitty soupira, et enfoui son visage entre ses mains. Nami resta interdite. Cette fille…Semblait réellement désespérée. Ça la touchait à ce point de ne pas pouvoir coucher avec son amant ? La navigatrice put entendre un long soupir derrière les boucles noires. Personne ne pipait mot. Comme si tout le monde se recueillait pour une sorte de deuil. Le deuil de la mort de l'amour. Cette pensée électrisa Nami. Elle venait de tuer leurs sentiments. À tous les deux. Ils s'étaient séparés, puis retrouvés, restant fidèle à l'un l'autre pendant toutes ces années, et tout ça pour, au bout du compte, apprenant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer en paix. Nami fit une grimace. Bordel de Dieu, ils pouvaient bien attendre la prochaine île ! Non ? ce fut cette question qui fut formulée par Sandy : « Mais…Vous pouvez attendre la prochaine île, non ? C'est si important que ça, ce que vous voulez faire ? Si l'ambiance n'avait pas été si lourde, la situation aurait été comique. Si Sandy n'avait deviné ce que voulaient faire les deux amants, c'était carrément inquiétant ! Kitty et Zorro devaient penser la même chose, à en juger le regard qu'ils lancèrent au dandy. La jeune fille se leva en soupirant :

-Que c'est compliqué… » Elle ferma les yeux. Puis se tourna vers Zorro qui la regardait tristement. Elle se pencha, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, se redressa et partit en refermant doucement la porte. Mais dès que le battant fut clos, on put entendre un grand cri de rage. Luffy et Pipo pouffèrent, ce qui leurs valus un regard assassin du sabreur. Celui-ci se leva et dit à Nami : « Merci de tes précisions, Nami, mais on s'en serait bien passé. » Et il partit à son tour, mais lui, il claqua la porte.

Deux heures plus tard, Nami était toujours assise à la table de la cuisine. Elle avait assassiné l'amour. « J'ai assassiné l'amour… » Cette phrase la hantait. Appuyant son front contre le plateau de la table en bois, elle soupira. Puis se redressa brutalement, à s'en faire mal à la nuque. Elle avait pris une grande décision. Elle se rua vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. L'île n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres, maintenant. Ils y arriveraient dans environ une heure. Les yeux marron de la rousse cherchèrent du regard les deux amants. Ils étaient là-bas, appuyés au bastingage, regardant cette île maudite pour eux, et bénite (du moins pour un temps) pour Nami. Elle se précipita vers eux, bousculant Nico au passage (« Pardon Nico !

-… »), et déboula à leurs pieds telle une furie qui aurait contracté la rage. Ils la fixèrent d'un air mi-apeuré, mi-consterné, tandis qu'elle se redressait. « Kitty, Zorro !

-Oui ? Firent-ils en chœur.

-J'ai changé d'avis !

-Ah ? Dirent-ils toujours en chœur.

-En fait, on pourra rester un peu plus longtemps que dix minutes. Quelques heures, en réalité !

-…

-J'ai des courses à faire…Donc…Voilà. Kitty se redressa, la pris par les épaules, la serra contre son cœur et s'exclama :

-Merci, Nami ! Merci, merci, merci ! Merci ! Du fond du cœur, merci ! Elle relâcha la rouquine qui se tourna vers le bretteur. Celui-ci lui adressa son plus beau sourire. C'est-à-dire un sourire très calme, mais qui disait exactement ce que ressentait son propriétaire. La navigatrice rougit, tourna les talons en s'écriant, confuse :

-Oui, bon, ben…Voilà, quoi, hein ! Hum…Et bien…On verra tout à l'heure ! »

Et donc une heure plus tard, dès que le bateau s'amarra au port, Kitty et Zorro sautèrent à terre, avec l'impatience d'un enfant le soir de Noël. « Eh ! Attendez ! on n'a pas prévu l'heure de retouuuur ! Tout le monde ici à cinq heuuuuure ! Cria nami en se penchant par-dessus le bastingage. Et Sandy de l'imiter :

-Et puis d'abord, revenez, c'est pas décents, ce que vous voulez faire ! (Et oui, Sandy avait compris…) » Pour toute réponse, les deux amants se retournèrent, main dans la main, et lui tirèrent magistralement la langue.

Note de fin de chapitre !

« Tirèrent magistralement la langue » ? Zorro qui tire la langue ? Ouh là…Ça craint, ce que j'ai écrit. Déjà, Zorro amoureux, c'est du OOC. Bon, ok, y'en a qui arrive à le faire tomber amoureux tout en restant dans les normes. Ben pas moi. C'est mon côté rebeeeeeeelle ! Nan, je blague. Sinon, l'histoire de l'assassinat de l'amour, c'est un clin d'œil à Daniel Pennac, dans son bouquin « La fée carabine », Un jeune inspecteur le dit. Je trouve ça joli…

Bref. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je dis à la fin d'une note de fin de chapitre ?

Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! (oui, oui, y'a pas de raison de changer !)


	8. Chapter 8

Ma jolie exorciste…

Chapitre 8 :

Kitty :

Tête de melon pas mûr me regarde comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'étais une extra-terrestre.

C'est assez marrant à voir…

La bouche grande ouverte, il me fixe tel un demeuré.

Je ricane. Ben quoi, Chou-trop-cuit, t'as avalé ta langue ?

C'est exactement ce que je lui sors.

C'est blanc, un chou trop cuit ?

En tout cas, c'est la couleur de son visage…

Il articule : « Te moques pas de moi…ça veut dire quoi, « voir les démons ? ». Je reste muette. Silence radio. Son regard insiste.

Ô, son magnifique regard…

…

Vais-je encore divaguer longtemps ?

« ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, non ?

-Mais…ça existe, les démons ?

-Oui. Il y a de bons démons et de mauvais démons. Malheuresement, il y a plus de mauvais que de bons…

-Ah. »

Il regarde ailleurs. Le point que je lui avais indiqués, en fait.

Kuina, hein ?

C'était qui, cette fille ?

En tout cas, elle y tiens, à Zorro !

Silence.

Je ne tiens pas à m'étendre sur le sujet.

Mais alors vraiment pas.

…Surtout quand elle mec aussi beau me regarde comme ça…

Et moi j'espère.

Pendant exactement treize secondes, j'espère.

Ah l'espoir…

Parlons-en, de l'espoir.

Quelle futilité…

Voire une connerie.

Tu es debout, devant un démon, à te demander si tu es maudit ou pas. Tu attaques. Est-ce que ça va marcher ? est-ce que tu vas échapper à la malédiction familiale ?

L'espoir…

Tu es là, devant ton téléphone, à attendre ce putain de coup de fil qui te donnera la décision familiale : si tu vas aller dans ce putain de dôjo de merde que tu détestes avoir même de l'avoir vu…Le téléphone sonne…Tu bondis ! Que va-t-on te dire à l'autre bout du fil ?

L'espoir…

Tu attends qu'un crétin à tête de laitue t'embrasse, assis sur le sol. Il est penché vers toi. Son regard te transperce. Inconscienment, tu te penches, tu tends les lèvres…Va-t-il le faire ?

Ah, l'espoir…

C'est vraiment une connerie. Je peux en juger, vu que viens de passer treize secondes de supplice et d'attente, et que l'autre crétin en question se lève et époussète ses vêtements.

Quelle humiliation ! Zorro me jette un coup d'œil. « 'Faudra que tu m'expliques ça. Mais pas maintenant. Ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour en ville pour boire un coup et que tu me fasses comprendre tes histoires de démons.

Comme j'étais toujours en train de tergiverser sur l'espoir, je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il m'avait demandé. J'ai levé la tête.

-Tu m'as parlé ?

Il a soupiré. Puis il a répété sa question.

Et malgré moi, j'ai senti un rictus se former sur mes lèvres.

-Attends…T'es en train de me proposer un rencard, là ?

-Nan ! c'est pas ça ! mais…tes démons m'intrigues.

-Ce ne sont pas MES démons. Ce sont ceux que le chaos a créé, ce con. Ou les âmes en peines. Au choix. Ou encore les fées.

-Les fées ? ce ne sont pas des démons !

-Bien sûr que si ! tout ce qui est paranormal est classé comme démon ?

-Qui a fait ce classement ?

-Les anciens prêtes.

-Les quoi ?

Je soupirais. Bon, ok, j'ais compris. Et en plus…

Je me tournais vers Kuina. Ou plutôt son fantôme. Elle était derrière moi et me poussais dans le dos. Oui, oui, comme si elle voulait que j'aille avec Zorro.

Elle est pas nette, cette fille.

Carrément pas nette.

Un coup elle me bastonne pour que j'arrête de tabasser Zorro, un coup elle me force à aller avec lui.

Vraiment…

Bon, j'y vais, j'y vais ! pas la peine de me pousser comme ça !

Je me lève et je lance :

-C'est bon, tu l'as ton rencard ! Il s'étrangla.

-Ce n'est pas MON rencard ! »

Je pouffe. Oui, je pouffe. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Pouffer…

C'est vraiment pour les gamines…

…

…Alors j'en suis une. Et bigrement amoureuse, alors.

Note fin de chapitre !

Ouh là…Chapitre court…

Rien à dire…

Chapitre écrit de 00h45 à 01h45…

Crevée…

Internet ne marche pas…

Moral dans les talons (à cause aussi de la sortie ciné de ce soir, séance de 20h05… « La guerre des mondes »…Ô bonne mère ! )

Sommeil…S'endort sur son clavier Il en résulte : d bvèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèè vfffffffbv(t z bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb(t

Se redresse brutalement

Ouh là…

Bon, au lit, parce que là…

Bonne nuit et bonne lecture !


End file.
